


Hills

by Tv_Fanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dawn is clueless, Dawn is sad, Dean is sad, F/F, F/M, Mentions of sexual relations, Multi, Summer is sister of the year, Swearing, Unrequited Love, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Fanatic/pseuds/Tv_Fanatic
Summary: Dawn and her sister, Summer were never ones to work in a team. They worked together and that was all. Everyone else was a liability, another person to worry about. They didn’t want to risk the guilt of killing yet another friend, acquaintance or even family members. They only have each other and that is all they need, though they won’t deny some help when it’s really needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don't really know what is happening right now. I didn't think this would ever happen, me publishing something, but it did so, I guess, enjoy?

Dawn’s head was pounding.

Sitting in the bar chair with her laptop on the table in front of her for over an hour was giving her a headache. A massive headache. _Or maybe it’s the booze_ , she thought. She scrunched her face in thought. _No definitely the research_.

“Alright, I’m beat.” She stands up and stretches, her black shirt riding up. “Who wants another round?” She looks to the rest of her companions. Her sister, Summer, gives her a slight shake of the head before returning to her work. Sam Winchester does the same but with a polite, “No, thank you.” and Dean Winchester gives her a nod with a raised finger. Dawn nods and walks over to the bar with a pretty bartender. Blonde, cute smile and short-shorts that men would fall off chairs for, and some women.

“Can I get two beers, please?” Dawn leans in close and stares at the bartender, Her name tag reads, Teddy. “Teddy.” Dawn states with a sweet smile.

“Sure thing, sugar,” The Southern accent gives Dawn a start.

“Woah.” Dawn leans in closer. “That accent doesn’t belong here.” Dawn says with a smile. “Where are you from?” Teddy places the beers on the bar, slides them to the brunette in front of her and leans in close as well.

“Nice catch.” She says with a small smirk. “Raised all the way over in Frankfort.”

“Kentucky. A little far from home.”

“Not far enough, I’m afraid.” She says with a small sigh and leans back again, grabbing a rag and turning around to wipe off the bar behind her.

Damn it, Dawn thinks, rookie mistake.

Grabbing the beers Dawn stalks back to the table with her friends. She places the bottles in the center of the table and sits down with a heavy sigh and crosses her arms around her chest.

“What happened?” Summer casts a glance to her sister with a small smirk. Dawn gives a hard glare to Summer.

“Shut up.” Dawn grabs her beer and takes a sip, a big sip, while her sister lets out a chuckle. Sam and Dean watch the encounter with confusion.

“What?” Dean asks. “What happened?” Dean looks to his brother for answers and Sam shrugs, looking at Dawn, whose eyes are curiously glancing at her finger.

“Dawn was trying to pick up that girl.” Summer jerks her head to the blonde and grabs the beer before Dawn can and takes a sip. “Apparently it didn’t go to plan.” Summer smiles over the rim of the bottle.

“Obviously not,” Mutters Sam who looks at Dawn with a surprised smile. Dawn looks back to her computer screen filled with articles and case files of the 5 missing victims in the city. She can hear Sam and Summer having a conversation about past fails and looks to Dean for some sympathy. Certainly the man had some sort of solace for her bruised ego but instead Dawn is faced with a disappointed frown. One that is not pointing towards anybody but his computer screen. He grabs his new beer and takes a gulp, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

“Dean?” He looks up with a smile that is everything but real. “You okay?” Concern all over her face, Dawn closes her laptop.

“Yeah. Peachy.” He says with another fake smile and goes back to his research.

“Well alright then, did anybody find anything?” Dawn asks to the group at large thoroughly putting an end to Sam and Summer’s conversation.

“Well, the killings are sporadic. There’s no pattern.” Summer turns her computer around and shows Dawn. The newspaper clippings dating all the way back to 1941 and all the same; middle aged, brunette woman with her head and left shoe always gone.

“And the victims are always single. Living boring 9 to 5 jobs. No husband or family.” Sam says scratching the back of his head. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah well what does these days.” Everyone looks to Dean as he takes another sip of his beer.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Dawn asked. He wasn’t acting this way five minutes ago. Dean looked to the group but wouldn’t meet Dawn’s eye.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Dean finishes his beer and stands up to get another. Dawn’s eyes trail after him when they land on something else, a pair of dark brown eyes staring intently at her. The eyes were raking her body from across the bar and the gaze gave Dawn a slight shiver.

Maybe I’ll get lucky after all, she thought.

With a small smirk she brought her attention back to her companions, knowing all too well that Mr. Brown Eyes won’t take his gaze off her. Summer caught Dawn’s eye and looked to the handsome stranger before she shook her head with a knowing smirk.

“That didn’t take too long did it?” She asked.

“No it did not, and thank God. If i had to read another article from the 1950’s I think i might’ve hit someone.”

“Well you’re definitely gonna hit something.” At her comment, Dawn gave a small laugh and shoved her sister playfully, just as Dean returned, looking even more broody. Deciding to ignore it, Dawn discretely looked across the bar once again. The man turned at her stare and smirked.

A very hot smirk, she thought. And not the only hot thing about him. With his muscular body and defined jaw, he was an epitome of an epic one night stand. Looking towards the group once again, Dawn realized that everyone’s eyes were on her.

“You just can’t be tamed can you?” Sam asks with a laugh and Dawn sends him a playful wink.

“Understatement.” Summer says with a shake of her head.

“Hey not exactly what I had in mind tonight but I’ll take what I can get.” She says and stands up, pushing her chair back and grabbing her jacket from behind it, putting it on. She adjusts her hair and gives the table a last once-over. She gives them her award winning smile.

“Don’t wait up.” She says and then walks towards the door, making eye contact with the handsome stranger and then walking out the door, the man not far behind her, a kick in his step. All three watch them go. Sam and Summer went back to the case but Dean kept his eyes on the door.

“Dean,” Sam says but Dean doesn’t turn back around. “Dean.” Sam grabs his brothers shoulder and he turns around.

“What?” He says irritably with a hard glare to his brother.

“Man, are you okay? What’s your problem?” Sam asks and Dean shrugs his shoulders and grabs his beer, going back to his screen. Sam continues to stare at his brother until he’s given up and continues his work. Summer continues to look on, watching Dean with a scrunched expression. She then looks to the door that her sister had just left from.  
It hit her. She realized why Dean was so quiet. Why he wouldn’t make eye contact with Dawn and with any of us. He was hurt. Seeing her flirt, relentlessly, in front of him was hurting him.

Dean looks up to the older sister and is met with a mixture of pity and realization. She takes a breath and then opens her mouth to speak. Before she can Dean is up and out the door. He doesn’t need this. He doesn’t need her pity. It’s his own damn fault. She doesn’t want him. She could never want him and he was just going to have to live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, I guess this is a thing now. Enjoy!

_ The noise was what woke her up.  _

_ It wasn’t too loud but Dawn has always been a light sleeper. Looking across the room to her older sister Summer, Dawn could see that he noise hadn’t affected her. She turned around, in search for her younger sister and found her bed empty. That immediately put Dawn on edge. She knew that the noise was coming from somewhere downstairs because it was faint. It didn’t sound like anything she knew. She had been woken up countless times by barking dogs and the wind rustling the trees but this noise wasn’t like that. She got up from her place on her bed and, quietly, went over to her big sister. _

_ “Sunny.” She shook Summer and she could hear a groan. “Sunny wake up. I heard a noise.” _

_ Dawn shook her again. “Sunny.” _

_ “It’s probably Mom, Dawn.” She said turning over. “Go back to sleep.”  Dawn was not going to give up, though. _

_ “Sunny. Please.”  She pleaded to her big sister. “Autumn isn’t in her bed.” Summer groaned again before removing herself from her bed and standing up. _

_ “Fine, we’ll see what the noise was, but after we’re going to sleep, okay?” Dawn nodded and grabbed her sister’s hand as they headed for the door.  _

_ They reached the end of the hallway and could see the light of a lamp in the living room, illuminating the stairway. They went down the stairs, hand in hand and when they reached the bottom, Dawn realized what the noise was. It was the muffled screams of their sister. Firm hands were wrapped strongly around her mouth, hands that were very familiar… _

_ “Mommy?”  _

  
  


Dawn jolted up from her sleep. Her heavy breathing the only sound in the dark room. An unfamiliar room. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness but she could see clothes thrown everywhere. It suddenly became clear where she was and what had happened the night before.  She looked beside her, at the man who lived a carefree life. Who’s only plan when walking into that bar last night, was for a quick fuck and a story to tell. She wished it was that easy. She wished she could have been in that bar for any other reason than having to be there because she had to work a case. She had to work. She always had to work because the monsters never stopped killing. There would always be work to do and no matter how shitty it was, she was going to have to live with that, because if she didn’t other people weren’t going to be able to live at all. Taking a deep breath, she quietly got dressed and was out the door. She didn’t need to say goodbye or leave a note. He got what he needed from her and she was as satisfied as she would ever be. She sent a quick text to her sister and then was walking towards the diner. 

  
  


\--

 

The door jingle caught Dawn’s attention. At the door, Dawn could see her sister. She raised her hand and Summer met her eyes and started walking towards her. The satchel that never left her sister’s shoulder was thrown into the booth and Summer sat down with a thud. She grabbed a fry off the plate and popped it into her mouth. She was about to speak but she saw her sister’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, concern already present on her face. Dawn made eye contact with her sister. She didn’t have to voice it. Summer would know. Summer always knew. Exactly what to say and exactly what to do when Dawn was plagued by her thoughts, by her memories. Summer’s concerned face turned to understanding. 

“Nightmare.” Summer said simply and Dawn nodded. Summer looked down to the plates of fries and thought of her answer. It didn’t matter what she said, she was there and for Dawn that was enough. 

“It’s almost her birthday, you know.” Dawn stated.

“I know.” Summer said softly. “I know.” Neither of them talked until Summer broke the silence. 

“So,” Summer started, as a way of a distraction. “How’d it go? Where is he on the scale?” She asked as she ate another fry. Dawn gave her sister a smile. She loved that she tried to get her mind off everything. 

“Well, he was definitely above average,” Dawn said as she dipped a fry in the ketchup and ate it. 

“So above Mica Hummer, but below Jake West.” She said as she thought about what she said. 

“Way above Hummer,” Dawn said with a laugh “But right below West.” She said. 

Summer seemed surprised. “Was he that good?” She asked. “He could not have been that good.” She said in disbelief. 

“Sunny,” Dawn said leaning in close. “I went cross-eyed for a full 45 seconds.” Dawn said proudly, her earlier thoughts placed to the back of her mind. Summer leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t buy it.” She squints at me in examination.

“A full 45 seconds." Dawn repeats. "I swear to God.” Dawn said with her hands up in surrender. “No, you know what?” She said pointing to her sister “I swear on Paul McCartney.” Summer gasps half in amusement, half serious.

“You take that back!” She says slapping Dawn’s hand from her face and pointing her finger back at her sister. Dawn is surprised by the laugh that erupts out of her. Summer smiles widely and chuckles. 

“Now you know how serious I am,” Dawn says to her sister, with a smile. "Shit I didn't even get his name." Dawn realizes.  


"Oh no! How will you go on?" Summer feigns shock. 

"Shut up." Dawn gives her a laugh and Summer smiles wide. _As long as there is a smile on that face, it'll all be okay_ , she thought. 

“What's so funny?” A voice from behind Dawn says and turns to see the Winchesters walking towards them. Sam, his usual flannel wearing self and Dean with sunglasses on and a pained expression.   


“Nothing,” Summer says with a secret smile aimed at her sister. 

“Alright then,” Sam says with a laugh before sliding in next to Dawn, Dean sliding in beside Summer. 

“I hope you guys are here to tell me that you solved the case while I was away because I would love nothing more then to go home and have a nice long bath.” Dawn says as she sits up. 

“Yeah right.” Dean says and Dawn squints her eyes at him and throws a half eaten fry in his general direction, which he dodges with a glare. 

“The case doesn’t seem supernatural.” Sam says as he waves a waitress his way. 

“Yeah, we were thinking it might just be a regular Joe. If a regular Joe goes around killing people.” Dean says and pours himself a cup of coffee.

“A regular Joe? This regular Joe has been killing for,” Dawn pauses “70 years.”

“So he’s an old regular Joe.” Dean says with his usual hand gestures. “I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound like our kind of gig.” He says. Dawn looks to her sister for support and sees her eyes on Dean with a concerned look.  Confused, Dawn gives in,

“Great. So we traveled 6 hours for nothing. At least we weren’t here long.” Dawn says as she looks to her sister and Summer nods. Sam moves out of the way and Dawn slides out, Summer following out after. Dawn stretches out and Dean’s eye immediately find their way to the exposed stripe of skin. Dean immediately looked away and caught the eyes of his brother, who now understood.

“Uh, Sam, would you mind helping me with something,” Summer stutters. “Uh, outside” Summer points behind her and Sam’s confused for a second. Summer gives him a hard glare and he finally catches on. 

“Sunny.” Dawn says but her words go ignored.    
“Of course,” Sam and Summer are out the door before Dawn or Dean have a chance to follow what had just happened. Dawn looks from the door to the older Winchester and back again. 

“Do you have any idea what just happened?” Dawn asks and Dean shakes his head with a breath.

“No clue.” He says as he slumps back into the booth, Dawn sitting across from him. A silence falls between them.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asks.

“Shoot.” Dawn says looking at him. 

“Where’d the name ‘Sunny’ come from?” Dean asks and Dawn immediately tenses. The darkness looms closer in her mind.  

“What’s with the shades?” Dawn asks with a deflecting tone. Dean huffs and takes them off revealing his beautiful green orbs.  _ Damn him _ , she thought.  _ Why does he have to be so god damn hot!  _

“I asked first.’’ 

“Yeah well I ain’t answering that question.” Dawn says simply. “At least not sober.” 

“Well alright then,” Dean says while observing Dawn’s obvious mood swing. Dawn’s mood was always changing and Dean always had a hard time catching up. 

“Look Dean, I’m sorry.” Dean looks up to the brunette in surprise. Never had he heard those words come out of her mouth. He thought she was incapable of muttering the words and it makes him smile which makes her smile.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asks innocently. 

“I’m not saying it again.” Dawn shakes her head and Dean’s smile grows larger. 

“I know Dawny, I know.” Dean shakes his head and sips his coffee as Dawn freezes. Outside of family, no one had ever called her that. No one. It makes Dawn feel warm but also makes her skin run cold. Every person who ever called her that was gone. Only one person could call her that and survive, but he was still there. He was still sipping his coffee and he was still his unfairly handsome self. He hadn’t dropped dead after he uttered the word. He survived it. Hell, he’d survived a lot worse. A small smile forms on her lips. 

“What?” Dean says catching her eyes. 

“Nothing,” Dawn shakes her head and looks to the door where Summer and Sam are peeking through the door window. Seeing that they were spotted they duck and walk sheepishly through the door. Dawn stands up once again and Dean follows suit. The look at each other for a moment before Dawn leans in for a hug. Dean’s arms gently wrap around Dawn and the warm feeling comes back as they seperate. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble, Winchester.” Dean gives her a small smile. 

“That’s not possible.” Dawn shakes her head with a smile of her own. Sam and Summer are beside them again and then Dawn is embracing Sam. 

“Don’t be strangers,” Dawn says as she walks back to the door, Summer right behind her, like always. 

_ Never _ , Dean thinks to himself. 


End file.
